Tum Dena Saath Mera
by abhirikafan
Summary: A random thought... Daya based... Hope you like it.


_**A/N: For the first time tried something like this. My younger sister loves Daya - so this one is specially for her! I hope she like this. And to others, there might be many faults, but this is what came to my mind... and I wrote it without any second thought. Please read and review.**  
_

_**with Love,**_

_**AbhiRikaFan**_

* * *

_Abhijeet,_

_Tumse na bohot kuch kehna hai... Wohi sab kuch, jo ki meri zubaan pe shayad kabhi nahi ayega..._

_Tumhe pata hai Abhi, bachpan pe na hum ek garden pe khelne jaate the. Waha pe aur bhi bachche ate the. Ek din main aur ek dusra bacha waha khelte waqt gir gaye the. Chot lagi dono ko. Woh bacha jo mere saath they, uski mummy ayi thi uske saath. Unhone daudte huye humare paas ayi - aur usko apni god me le li - uske pair pe chot lagi thi - mera bhi hath - pair se khoon nikal raha tha - main wohi pe khada raha - aur dekhta raha - kaise uss bachcha ko apni maa god me bitha ke aansoo poch rahi hai - main bas dekhta raha - bohot ajeeb lag raha tha - waha se hathne ka jee nahi kar raha tha! Main apna dard bhi bhul gaya tha kuch pal ke liye. Zindegi mein pehli baar pata chala ke maa kaise pyar karte hai - jab woh maa apni bachche ko pyar kar rahe the, main apni aankho se usse mehsus kar raha tha, lag raha tha ke woh pal wohi tham jaye! Aisa hota hai maa ka pyar! Agar meri bhi maa hoti to woh bhi mujhe dekh ke itna hi pareshaan ho jaati kya? Kya woh bhi mujhse aise hi gale lagati thi?_

_Phir zindegi apni hi hisab se age badhte gaye, lekin woh lamha mere dil ke panno par chhap gaye, usske baad se jab bhi mujhe koi chot lagti thi, maine kabhi roya bhi nahi, main bas kahi jaa ke khud ko imagine kar lete they - maa ki chehra to mujhe yaad tak nahi hai - kabhi dekha hi nahi - aur unki koi tasveer bhi nahi hai mere paas - main bas yun hi soch leta -_

_Phir ekdin tumhe yaad to hoga na, uss mission me jab tuhare samne mujhe woh goli lagi pair me! Hu tab they to sirf colleague hi - bas tum mujhse thoda zyada pasand karte they - aur mere liye tum ek ideal they - usse zyada kuch sochne ka haq bhi nahi tha shayad tab mere paas! Lekin uss din mission ke baad tum jab mere chot ko waise dekh rahe they - mujhe bohot ajeeb lag raha tha! Phir tumne jab pucha, "Daya - bohot dard ho raha hai na? Tum chinta mat karo - abhi thik ho jayega - hum bas abhi chalte hai doctor ke paas"... Mujhe tumhari baat thik se sunayi bhi nahi diya tab. Mujhe woh maa yaad aa gayi - woh bhi issi tarah uss bachche se puch rahi thi, "bohot dard ho raha hai beta?" Unki sawal me bhi waise hi dard chupa hua tha, jaise ki tumhari baaton me thi! Dard ka to main kab ka bhul chuka tha tab - mujhe bas tumhara woh care mehsus karna tha - jee bharke! Bas apne aap ko yehi yakeen dilana tha ke woh lamha koi sapna nahi ek haqueekat hai!_

_Tumhe humara pehla shopping ke din yaad hai na? Tum kaise mujhse baar baar puch rahe they - "Daya yeh colour tujhe pasand hai?" "Woh shirt tujhe kaisa lagta hai?" Aur yeh bhi yaad hoga ke maine ek bhi jawab thik se nahi diya - tumhe laga hoga shayad main tumse apni dil baat khulke keh nahi paa raha hun. Par nahi Abhi - sach to yeh tha - ki main uss waqt meri beete huye zindegi mein kho chuke they - Mujhe woh saare din yaad aa rahe they, jab school me doston ne discuss karte they - kaise unki mummy papa unko saath lekar shopping karwate they - unke man pasand cheezein la kar dete they - Sach kahu to Abhi, tab mujhe kabhi kabhi dukh to zaroor hota tha. Kabhi kabhi ye bhi lagta tha ke kash mere liye bhi koi aisa karta - chota tha na tab! Phir dheere dheere woh gham bhi kahi chup gaya - mujhe doston se unki baatein - yeh sab chote mote roz ka kahani sunna achcha lagta tha. Main apne hi man me ek Parivar ka sapna dekhta tha - jahan koi mera bhi apna ho... Isi liye main uss din kuch bhi keh nahi paya tumse!_

_Tum kehte the, "Tu kabhi mujhse apna haq kyun nahi jatata!" Haq! Zindegi ne iss word se to mera pehchan karwana hi bhul gayi! Haq jatane ke liye kam se kam yeh cheez kya hai yeh to pata hona chahiye na. Mujhe to bas itna pata tha, ke pure zindegi mein main daant to bohot suni hai - (orphanage me bada hone ka yeh ek faida to hai Boss! Daant sunke bura kabhi nahi lagega - adat se majboor ho jaoge :P), lekin tum jab daante the na mujhe, to bohot achcha lagta tha. Kabhi kabhi tumhara woh pyar bhara daant sunne ke liye kuch ulta seedha karne ka man karta tha - kya isse hi haq kehte hai? Pata nahi!_

_Ab dekho, sab kuch kitna badal chuka hai, hai na? _

_Zid, nakhra, drama - yeh sab kuch jo words ke meaning bhi shayad mujhe thik se nahi pata tha, woh sab kuch tumhe jhelna bhi padta hai..._

_Bachpan me bhagwan se zyada kuch to main nahi mangta, sirf itna zaroor mangta tha - ki agle janam me mere paas ek pura parivar zaroor dena! Par, ab sirf itna chahta hun boss, ke tum zaroor rehna - tum ho to mera saare rishtey bhi mil jayega mujhe..._

A drop of tear fell on the page of that diary he was holding. He silently removed his tear and placed the diary as it was. he felt a lump in his throat. He desperately wanted him beside himself now! But he came out of his trance with a loud bang of the door, and the ever joyful voice of his brother, "Kya Abhi - kab se phone try kar raha hun - uthana to chahiye na! Bahar jana hai aaj dinner ke liye Boss- chalo na - ", his brother seemed to be a little annoyed.

Abhijeet looked at him with a sweet smile, and spread his hand...


End file.
